


养小猫

by 74lingcc



Series: damian is cat [5]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Other, 是红蓝的两只小猫, 猫咪哺乳, 色色内容涉及, 达米安是乳头贴着创口贴的淫荡罗宾, 这次是乔纳森是小猫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 乔纳森变成红蓝两只小猫





	养小猫

养小猫

 

（乔米）

 

达米安在带着两只幼崽，那是乔纳森，这个超人之子跟他的宇宙航迷不太顺利，他先是被分成红蓝的两份，接着又是变成猫咪。

看着类似三四岁的人类幼儿，只是小乔恩们有着猫咪的器官，耳朵，以及尾巴，他们不再是光芒泛滥的样子，只有眼睛的颜色能区分他们。

这样的乔纳森们，很可爱。肯特的基因不差，对方看着就是油画里的小天使，只是某种雏鸟情结让他们不愿意离开达米安，克拉克有些麻烦的表示他会快点找到让他儿子恢复的办法，接着便是麻烦罗宾了。

因为小天使们的哭泣很让人心疼啊。

达米安喜欢动物，但他对照顾幼儿不感兴趣，或许是那对大猫耳朵过于可爱，以及乔纳森们总喜欢跟着他，用他们那双红蓝的眼睛去看这个他们眼中的妈妈，那种依赖性让达米安还是耐下心去照顾幼儿。

喂食，排泄，住宿，这些都不困难，超级小子不会太吵闹，但有个事情达米安就很不喜欢接受。

这个时候的猫咪，竟然还没断奶。

这意味他会被这两个氪星人按着踩奶，达米安没有肋骨断裂，因为乔纳森们知道他们的抚养人很脆弱，但接下来的举动，就能让达米安崩溃了。

他已经连续三次需要乳头上贴着创口贴去夜巡，他明明什么都没有，这两个家伙吸的什么！还要在他身上趴半个小时！不论是让他们吃饱东西！还是教训，达米安都无法避免这种迫害，因为他打不过乔纳森，即使对方还是幼儿，男孩的那个地方即使很小，可这样持续的被创伤肿胀下去，达米安在洗澡的时候绝望的看着自己胸前那对无用的器官，好象…好象有变大的趋势…

 

（乔乔猫猫们长大后，就是带刺的鸡鸡了）

变化总不会继续，只是他们长回去原来的年龄，乔纳森似乎做了个怪梦，他被分成两个人，还变成了猫，接着，他睁开眼睛，看到在他旁边带着不安表情入睡的达米安，与对面的自己。

“啊！”

小红蓝们同时掉下床，达米安没好气的坐起来，谢天谢地，这两个家伙终于恢复了，虽然还带着那对猫咪器官。

花了一些时间搞清楚事情之后，他们三个人又躺回去床上。

“不对啊。”

蓝色的乔纳森反应比较快。

“为什么我们要睡到一起。”

“这要问你们了，胆小的猫崽。”

达米安一脸嘲讽的样子很是欠揍，乔纳森们总是喜欢跟着他，如同依赖大猫的小猫。

“噢…这很丢人…”

红色的乔纳森抱着脑袋，他似乎回忆起他们做了什么事情了，追逐蝴蝶，追自己的微巴，喜欢咬达米安的裤脚，以及…

塞缪尔们不自然的一起看向达米安的胸部，罗宾睡觉没有穿上衣。

那里…看着很淫靡……

“我，真应该把你们丢在宇宙算了。”

罗宾又羞又气，要知道他睡觉前总会被迫踩奶，他工作很忙而且还累，困得要死，达米安已经自暴自弃放弃衣服了，他才不知道乔纳森会在今晚恢复。

“所以你们给我回去！”

他自己先爬下床去穿衣服，但小乔恩们都在害羞过渡的阶段而没有反应过来。

 

* * *

“我…我觉得很奇怪…”

乔纳森们还是没有恢复成一个人，以及消去猫咪器官。

“我们要把这个事情告诉父母吗。”

小蓝反问。

“不！”

小红拒绝。

但是左手跟右手是讨论不出更多什么，他们早就有选择倾诉的对象了。

“…你们，把我逼到这里是想做什么。”

现在可是工作时间，罗宾不认为自己应该跟乔纳森们一起呆在一个厕所隔间里。

“我们需要帮助。”

小红很急切。

“而且我们现在不能被别人看到。”

蓝色补充。

于是他们当着达米安的面，脱下了裤子。

“……”

罗宾还能保持冷静，他努力保持冷静，他现在需要去找哪个频道求助，乔纳森们想对他做什么。

“不要装酷啦！”

小红超不爽的。

“我的小鸟很奇怪啊！”

他还拿达米安的手要去摸。

“停下！！！”

达米安真的不能保持冷静了，他被吓到坐到马桶上，面前是两个超级小子的阴茎，他都要流露害怕了。

“你们赶快说明什么事情！”

害怕是达米安最讨厌的情绪之一，他很快把这个转变成愤怒。

“我们的…这里。”

小蓝指了指他的小鸟。

“长刺了。”

问题，异变，不正常，尴尬部位，好吧，达米安推断出为什么超级小子来找的是他了。

“我需要带你们去做个检查。”

罗宾尴尬的看了眼对面，然后目光移开。

“所以你们给我把裤子穿好！”

* * *

没有什么副作用跟不良效果。超级小子们还是跟之前一样不正常的体检状态。

“猫的生殖器官是有软刺，你们表性显露罢了。”

达米安研究得到这种结论。

“可是…可是很奇怪啊……”

小红还是很慌。

“那里可是老二啊。”

“我保证，你们高贵的氪星阴jing不会发生问题。”

罗宾语气生硬又冷，但是乔纳森们还是很不安。

然后他们在一个动物发情之夜找达米安验证他们还是功能齐全了。

（我还能写what


End file.
